


Beautiful

by a_variant_of_roar



Category: She's All That (1999)
Genre: F/M, crying fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_variant_of_roar/pseuds/a_variant_of_roar
Summary: Her Crying





	Beautiful

It was a bit surprising, if not shocking, when she came down with Mac. She looked really nice, enough to pass for one of the popular ones. But at that moment all thoughts of The Bet went out the window. I couldn't have cared less if I was winning or losing.

When The Trip happened. And The Crying.

And I truly don't know how to phrase it. I've never seen someone look so beautiful even while crying. I've never seen someone so beautiful while crying. The most beautiful thing I ever saw was her crying, there on the ground. While she was crying, she was the most beautiful person on earth.  
Her heart is so true, so true that even her crying is pleasing, each tear streak perfect.   
I was truly happy when she said that she promised that 'they' won't see her crying, because while I feel bad that she is crying at all, I'm feeling happier that no one else would see her tears. She, who is so strong, as if carrying the weight of the world. Those narrow shoulders holding so much.  
But most of all, the f e e l l i n g I felt, I don't know of how I should describe it. I feel so good watching each tear make it's way down, I know I will feel disgusted later.


End file.
